A new Trainer's on the loose!
by iAtaraxia
Summary: Sei is a popular pokemon trainer in Hoenn and is well knwon for completing the Hoenn Pokedex. But what happens when she gets sent to SInnoh to work on a new project? And will she be able to fulfill all the challenges?


A/N: Ok now, so this is something that jsut came to my mind. This is my first time of writing a pokemon fic. Critics are welcome. I need some OC's by the way. :D. If it's too much to ask, then don't submit one. (But they are much appreciated). Any character would do! The form is below!

* * *

Hi! My name is Seitsuga 'Sei' Hohenheim. But most people often refer to me as Sei. I am currently 16 years old and am traveling to Sinnoh to start a new adventure! I had just finished completing the Hoenn pokedex and Professor Birch recommended me to some guy in Sandgem town. So now, I'm on a Ferry to Canalave City. From there, I would be fetched by my cousin and Uncle who were Gym leaders in Sinnoh. My cousin, Roark, is just a few years older than me and loves rock type. He stays in Oregurgh City as thier gym leader. Uncle Byron stays in Canalave town as their gym leader. both of them loves digging somehow and rock typee/steel type pokemon.

As the ship arrived on the port, I could see Uncle Byron and Roark. They were waiting for me already. I wonder how long they have been waiting for me? But that wasn't important now. I immediately grabbed my bag and ran over to the ramp that was just about to let down.

"Uncle Byron! Roark!" I called out as I ran over to them. I stopped before I could get any closer. Both of them were dirty as I could speculate that they had gone digging in some nearby mine. I skid down the pavement and slipped falling butt first.

"Seitsuga! How was your trip?" Uncle Byron asked me. I stood up from the help of Roark despite the dirty digging glove he had on.

"It was fun. Since I came onto the ferry, everyone has been very kind to me. It was a long journey though from Hoenn." I replied. "I'm so tired."

"Well, Roark will be driving you to Sandgem town soon. We got you a place to sleep there for the night before you meet Professor Rowan tomorrow." Uncle Byron said. I was confused. Who was Professor Rowan?

"You don't know who Professor Rowan is, do you?" Roark asked me. I shook my head.

"Well, he's the guy your meeting tomorrow. He's the Professor every new trainer goes to when they get a new starter pokemon. I heard he needs all the help he can get in completing the Sinnoh pokedex. So all trainers are helping him with that." Roark explained.

"So why aren't you helping him?"I asked.

"Well because I simply can't leave the gym. Not after what the preceeding leader did. And didn't even consider me first!" Roark said as we both saw Uncle Byron already trying to get away.

"Oh well, then! Don't you two already have leave so you two could reach Sandgem town? And aren't you two supposed to have lunch at Jubilife City with Riley anytime soon?" Uncle Byron asked.

"We're having lunch with Riley?" I asked. Roark nodded. Riley and Roark were friends even though Riley was always somewhere remote. I knew Riley from a long time ago. He's nice and super kind. And his Lucario is just awesome!!

"So, we'll be heading out now." Roark said.

"Take care Seitsuga! Bye son!" Uncle Byron said as he lifted his shovel and headed to what seemed to be his gym.

"Shall we go now?" Roark said as we headed for an SUV.

"New car?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Sweet!"

* * *

On the road...

I sat in the passenger's seat of what seemed to be the brand new SUV of Roark. There were digging equipment in the back that made all sorts of rattling noises as we went through the rocky road. Looking out the window and feeling the Sinnoh air rush though my hair, I felt happy seeing all sorts of pokemon. There were flocks of Starly, Staravia and very few Staraptors. There were herd of Ponytas and Rapidashes, and there were families of eevee and some of its evolutions with the exception of Glaceon.

"Are you liking Sinnoh now?" Roark asked me.

"Yeah! I want to go on a catching spree right now!!" I replied looking at the cute Snubbul playing around and the Ralts going on and about. From afar, I could see a very big city.

"Is that Jubilife City?" I asked.

"Sure is. We're going to have lunch there then we're going to head to Sandgem Town and get you all settled." Roark explained the process.

"Aren't you going to stay for a while?" I pouted.

"You know, 16-year-olds shouldn't pout like that. Only makes you ugly. And besides, I had to put off today just for you. I still am the gym leader of Oreburgh City." Roark told me. I just slouched in my seat and just continued to look out on the view. Sinnoh was a great place full of pokemon for me to cacth.

"Sei, do you have any plans of battling around and to earn badges?" Roark suddenly asked.

"Well,... I still have my Hoenn pokemon like daddy said just in case anything happens before I meet... Professor.... Professor Ronald." I said.

"It's Professor Rowan. Not Ronald. I haven't seen your pokemon from Hoenn. Do you know that?" Roark told me.

"Really? I'll show you and Riley my pokemon later. OK?" I told him as I saw we were entering the city already.

We drove around the city looking for the restaurant Riley had told us to meet at. We only found it when we saw him and his Lucario standing outside of the place.

"Hi Riley!! Lucario!" I said as soon as I got out of the car.

"Hey Sei!" Riley greeted me. "You've grown bigger now. Last time I saw you, you had just gotten your Torchic." Rilay stated.

"Yeah. It was such a long time ago." I told him. I looked at his Lucario. It was as strong as I first saw it. The Black and Blue dog just looked at me with it's eyes.

"Oh yeah, I have something for you." Riley said as he handed me a pokemon egg.

"Really? You're giving me this egg??" I asked, my eyes wide as I got the egg from him.

"Sure. Why not?" he smiled towards me.

"Riley, you're spoiling her." Roark said sarcastically.

"What's wrong with that? As if I see you, her cousin, giving her gifts." Riley backfired.

"Stop it before it turns into a pokemon fight!" I yelled. The two sighed as they were getting so psyched up.

"Let's go in now shall we?" Roark offered.

The restaurant was fabulous and the food was just as good. Maybe even better!! After lunch, like I told Roark, I would show him 6 of my toughest Hoenn pokemon.

"Ok now. Stand back." I said as I held 6 pokeballs in my hand. I threw them all up in the air. They opened and shining lights came out taking forms of my pokemon.

"This is my means of transportation, Salamence." I said as my Dragon pokemon came out with a loud roar. Roark and Riley seemed amused by it. "This is my Milotic!" I said as a serpentine pokemon revelaed it's beauty. It took me forever to catch a Feebas. "This is my G, Walrein and my Ninetails!" I said. they seemed to be interested in my team.

"And finally, my comrade throughout Hoenn, Blaziken!" I said as my final pokemon made it's appearance.

"This is a good team you have here. but I have a dare for you!" Rilay challenged me all of a sudden.

"What is it?"

"I challenge you to make a team as good as this one, using only Sinnoh pokemon." Riley Challenged me.

"A whole pokemon team, with Sinnoh Pokemon?" I stated silently. "That is exactly my goal" I said.

"Well, then, we have to get going. We'll be waiting for that team ok Sei?" Roark told me.

"Sure." I smiled at him.

* * *

At Sandgem Town...

Roark dropped me off at the Pokemon Center where I would be staying the night before I would meet Professor Rowan tomorrow. He then left in his SUV and with me in the Pokemon Center room. I decided it was time for me to send my Pokemon back to Hoenn as I saw myself about to start a new team and adventure with new Pokemon. I bid farewell to all my pokemon before I sent them back to Professor Birch in Hoenn. They seemed a bit happy being able to rest for the meantime.

"Sei, I know it's sort of embarrassing to ask, but would you kindly help me with some of the baby at the back?" Nurse joy approached me. Since I had nothing to do, I agreed. And I wanted to get cuddle up by some cute baby pokemon.

I walked out to the back with Nurse Joy to see all the baby pokemon in chaos. Baby Pichu, Happiny, Cleffa, Phanphy, Ralts, Azurill, Buneary and Pachirisu were all crying and out of control.

A round fairy-pokemon came beside them. It was Blissey, Nurse joy's assistant.

"All these baby pokemon got into a fight starting when the Pichu pranked the Phanphy, leading to it going on a rampage causing all the other pokemon to go crying. You must have experience with this. Would you kindly help me?" Nurse Joy explained.

"Uhm... I really don't know how to deal with baby pokemon. I mean... my first egg was given to me just today..." I explained a little embarrassed. Nurse Joy just looked at me.

"Well, then, you do have your Hoenn pokemon that could help us?" she asked me.

"Uhm... I just sent them all back to Professor Birch just a while ago." I replied. I felt I was making the situation worse.

"Well, we'll just have to try something else then." Nurse Joy said. I thought about it for a while. Seeing all those baby pokemon crying and fighting. I found it very cute.

"Let me try something." I said and stepped onto the playground. The baby pokemon just kept on crying. I walked myself up to the phanphy and ralts that were crying. I sat beside them on the grass. "Hey come on now, don't cry. You're all supposed to be friends." I told them.

They stopped crying for a moment. Even the others stopped for a moment.

Then continued with louder cries. I tried my best. What can you do?

"Hey! Stop crying please!!" I said as I took the two pokemon in my arms trying calm them down. From afar, Nurse Joy just giggled. This was silly. I'm a highly-trained pokemon trainer! Yet, I am stuck with trying to calm down baby pokemon.

I got them all calmed down later on and was tired. I slopped over to my bed. I looked over to my side and saw the egg Riley gave me. His challenge, that's something I'm gonna uphold to him. I'll make a better team out of the pokemon I caught from Sinnoh. I wonder what was that egg that he gave me? What will hatch from it? Whatever pokemon it will be, I'm sure I will love it.

Then, I felt my eeys coming to a close. I then realized that I was now asleep.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!!

Ok, now I know that it isn't as good as my other ones. So please bear with me.

This is going to be the OC form. Please submit! If you want your OC to be a surprise, you can pm me!

Name: This is your characters name or your ideal pokemon trainer. But please not make it too ideal.

Gender:

Age:

Hometown:

Hobbies:

Personality:

Appearance: So please describe you character! If you already have a drawing of your character, it would make it much more easier.

POKEMON TEAM: Please take note that the story is also starting. So please put up first a starting team that will develop along with the story.

History: Spice up your character! You can add a mysterious twist.

Details: Any other details you wanna add about your character? Feel free to add them here!

A/N: For those of you who think that adding OC's is a bad idea, well, I think it's kind of fun. It's going to be a challenge to mix in different types of characters coming in from other people's imagination.

CIAO!


End file.
